ben_10_reboot_ideafandomcom-20200213-history
Gooptomic-Big
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Powers and Abilities *Way Big is very strong (even for his size), as shown when he defeated Vilgax (who was Way Big's size at the time) and threw him into orbit. *Way Big has great durability, withstanding attacks from enemies while barely even feeling them. *Way Big can shoot a cosmic ray similar to the Ultraman signature technique Specium Ray. He does this by crossing his wrists together, with his right forearm vertical and left forearm horizontal in front of it and the thumb edge of his hands facing his body, to shoot from the outer edge of his right hand a powerful pale blue (green in Omniverse) ray. Mad Ben performs this attack by crossing his arms in an X shaped pattern. *Way Big can survive in the vacuum of space and in extreme temperatures. *Goop is indestructible, making it difficult to defeat him by attacking his body. *In the Vilgax Attacks game, Goop is capable of throwing blobs of goo and spraying acid from his hands, and could rotate his feet around like helicopter blades to damage enemies. *Goop is able to eject slime with acidic or sticky properties. *Goop is able to dissolve a large variety of materials. *Goop can stretch himself. *Goop can regenerate himself. *Atomix is able to activate his cylinders on his arms and his Omnitrix-shaped chest to melt nearby objects. *Atomix is strong enough to take out Negative Ultimate Humungousaur with a single punch, or kick an object up to a very high altitude. His hard body gives him substantial protection against physical attacks. *Atomix is capable of flight. *Atomix's known attacks include: *'Fissile Whistle: '''A flying ramming attack. *'Nuclear Winner: 'A massive blast of energy that can easily knock out Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey and other enemies, as well as devastate the surrounding area. *'Fusion Cuisine: 'A fusion ball, which can burn up Zs'Skayr and greatly harm Lord Transyl. He can also make the attack continue even after he turns back into Ben. The light is shown to be very bright, as everyone present got blinded by it in ''The Vampire Strikes Back. Equipment *Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector allows him to shapeshift and take on any appearance, as well as granting Goop the ability to fly. If Goop loses his Anti-Gravity Projector, the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix can immediately generate a new one. *Goop can control and launch his Anti-Gravity Projector at enemies to attack them, the edges being razor-sharp. Weaknesses *Way Big often forgets how strong he is. His size also gives him a slight mobility issue (since he has to be careful where he steps and avoid buildings around him) and he easily gives his location away. *It's revealed in Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens that Way Big's fin is a weak spot. A hit to that area can paralyze him. *Goop is limited to his Anti-Gravity Projector controlling his body. If it is separated from him by more than two feet, or turned off, Goop's body goes completely inert until it recollects it. *Goop can be hurt by being spun really fast in a centrifuge, which causes him to begin separating into his constituent compounds. *In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, because of his slime body, Goop's Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol could be easily pulled off, reverting Goop to normal and removing the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix from the user as seen in Primus. But in Omniverse, the Omnitrix symbol is on the Anti-Gravity Projector, which eliminates this weakness. *Atomix is boundlessly overconfident and can cause a total meltdown. *Atomix can get tired after using up most of his energy, as seen in Malgax Attacks.